kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Timelines
King's Quest originally had one timeline, the official timeline that covered events of all the games. Later books and the companion were added to it. Each of the sources never specified any specific dates for when the stories took place. Even the official timeline had two different theories on the existence of Daventry placing it in two different points in time or place, though the manuals implied how much time passed between each game. With the release of King's Quest 1 (remake), an additional alternate version of the King's Quest 1 storyline was made, which included more dialogue, and altered a few details in the game, puzzle solutions, and forced the order in which the 3 treasures of Daventry could be found into a specific order ending with the magic shield. One altered detail in the storyline for example was that serpent-like moat monsters had replaced the aligators that existed in earlier versions of the game. Though these changes were relatively minor, and the two games storylines remained relatively the same. King's Quest Companion chose to follow the original version of the story (rather than rewrite the novelization to incorporate the new material) as it was the most common version of the game released, and it would go against the conceit behind the story, where as the official novels refrenced directly from the remake (serpents in the moat rather than aligators). However the differences were minor at best. Additionally their was an official version of King's Quest 1 made for SMS, and an official version of KQ5 made for the NES, had a few minor alternate differences from their respective games. The SMS King's Quest had new art for the people and places of Daventry, and interface similar to early Lucasarts adventure games, a few of the puzzles were altered in order to work with the interface, though the text of the story remained largely the same. KQ5 for the nes, had an inteface largely the same as the PC versions but the art design for the various locations was much different, and some places like the desert were reduced in size. Some of the dialogue was modified, location names changed, some of the cut scenes removed or shortened (for example Amanda and Austin never show up), and certain puzzles modified or changed (dink will come from anywhere in the maze from the sound of the tamborine rather than than graham having to find him in one of his rooms). Additionally the sea monster at the edge of the seas is a tentacle rather than a loch ness type monster. However both adaptations stayed true to the original storylines. Fan Timelines With the release of more and more fan made games even more alternate timelines have arisen. KQ2 (AGDI) Timline; The first alternate timeline arose with the existance KQ2 (AGDI) which altered many characters turning several who were once villains into allies of King Graham, and other characters who were once good or neutral into Graham's enemies, it removed a few characters from the story, added new characters, and changed the face of Kolyma, Neptune's Kingdom, and even the existance of the Enchanted Island (turning it into a snowglobe in Hagatha's cave). Although consistent to prequel and sequel games of the series, it's inconsistent to the Companion which followed the original version of the adventure. This formed the KQ2 (AGDI) Timeline and it had the occasional specific dates as well as dates that could be interpreted from the given dates. It set its own storyline over the course of 3 days in Kolyma. KQIX Timeline; Another unofficial timeline was the one created for KQIX that places specific dates on events but is said to ignore the events of KQ2 (AGDI), to instead follow the official continuity. However the dates it locked down for certain events do not necessarily match up accurately with the points in time implied by previous material. Basically each of the alternate timelines can be considered as existing in alternate universes that mirrored the original timeline with some unique differences. Category:DatesCategory:Facts